


Making A Home

by coffeemuse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuse/pseuds/coffeemuse
Summary: Mutli-chapter Rollisi family story.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Making A Home

The timer goes off on her phone and for a split second she can feel her heart stutter. She shuffles her socked feet forward and taps the stop button. She takes a deep breath and flips over the pregnancy test that's face-down on the bathroom counter.  
  
She can't make herself look at the tiny screen on the stick just yet. She's been here before. Twice. And as much as she loves her daughters and wouldn't trade them for the world, she remembers exactly how it felt wishing those previous tests were negative because she didn't know if she could do it alone. But, standing here, in this moment... it's different. This is exciting. She has someone to tell the possible good news to who wants this just as much as she does. They'd been trying to get pregnant for a few months now and she know's how much he loves her girls, but for him to have a biological child of his own makes her heart swell in ways that she can't describe.  
  
A couple of months into their relationship, Jesse had sweetly maneuvered her way to Sonny one evening while he was on the couch watching tv. She blinked her bright blue eyes up at him and smiled as she draped herself across his legs that were kicked up on the coffee table. "Can I call you dad now, or do I have to wait for you and mama to get married?" She had asked. Sonny had to choke back tears and a watery smile, but managed to tell her that whenever she felt it was right to call him dad, that she could. Jesse flicked her eyes over to Amanda who was sitting with him on the couch and she nodded her head in agreeance, the biggest smile threatening to break open her cheeks. It hadn't even been an hour later when Sonny was saying goodnight to the girls that Jesse called out "g'night, dad", followed by the small mimicking voice of Billie. Sonny closed the door to their room and had to hide the fact that he was crying from Amanda.   
  
Once Sonny and Amanda had crossed over from being best friends to something more, Amanda knew almost immediately that she'd be an idiot to ever let him go. She had known for a while that her feelings for him always simmered low in her belly but it wasn't until the night he broke down and told her that he loved her and that he couldn't do this "will we, won't we" dance anymore that she realized pretty quickly that losing him could possibly hurt more than being shot. She'd been shot before. She knew that pain. She never wanted to have to compare it to the pain of losing Sonny.  
  
So, Sonny was already a dad in her eyes. And in his. But bringing another baby into this world that was equal parts her, and equal parts him made her even more happy.   
  
Finally, she shakes off the anxiousness and reaches for the pregnancy test that's still face down on the bathroom counter. With a shaky release of breath she flips it over.  
  
  
**PREGNANT**  
  
  
All of the air escapes her lungs and she doubles over, hands on her knees laugh-crying. She relished in the excitement and happiness before calming herself down and sliding the pregnancy test into the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
She quickly fixes herself in the mirror and with a final shaky sigh, opens the bathroom door where she's immediately faced with Sonny's big, blue, hopeful eyes. He's so close to the edge of the couch that he looks like he's about to slide off. She tries not to giggle at the seriousness on his face.  
  
Amanda steps out of the bathroom trying to make sure that she doesn't give anything away just yet. She walks over to the coffee table that's in front of him and sits down. She takes his hands into her's, using her thumb to swipe over the the skin of his knuckles.  
  
"Manda, you're killin' me here." Is all he manages to say.  
  
She uses her right hand to reach behind into her pocket, pulls out the pregnancy test and hands it to him. He holds it in his hand for a second, his eyes skimming her face for any kind of tell. He finally flips the test around in his hand and immediately throws himself at her in a bear hug, the sound of his surprised laugh makes her heart swell even more.  
  
"You're pregnant!" He excitedly yells, grabbing her cheeks and kissing her firmly and sloppily on the lips.   
  
She melts into his embrace, allowing herself to soak up every moment.  
  
He pulls back and looks at her like he's just seen a ghost. "Oh, I'm gunna be a _dad_."  
  
Amanda chuckles. "Yeah. Again."  
  
" _Again_!" He laughs even louder. "I'm gunna- Manda, I'm-"  
  
Amanda holds back a snort. "Sonny, breathe."  
  
Sonny cackles a little anxious laugh, his emotions getting the best of him so he stands up to pace around the living room.  
  
"I gotta.. I gotta call my ma', I gotta...Oh, this means you'll have to be on desk duty again-"   
  
She stands up and grabs his arm to halt is pacing body. "Relax, babe. It's still early in the pregnancy, we should hold out a bit before we tell anyone. I'll tell Liv after I go to my doctor to make sure everything looks alright."  
  
He blinks at her. "Right. Okay. So, I just have'ta hold all'a this excitement in until I combust. Got it." He smiles softly at her and she rolls her eyes but her smile mirrors his.  
  
She pulls his arm towards her and he stumbles into her embrace. Without saying anything, he just holds her. She clings to his shirt and pulls his body a little bit more into her's and sighs. He squeezes her a little tighter, and rests his cheek against the top of her head. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," She says with a shaky voice, not hiding the fact that she's crying. "Yeah. I'm just.. I'm just really happy, Sonny."  
  
He turns his face a little bit, smiling into the top of her head. "Me too, honey."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Sonny releases Amanda a little bit and shifts his weight. "So, uh. We should probably...look at houses, huh?"  
  
Amanda steps back from him a little, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, yeah," He says. "I'm sure the girls would love to have their own rooms, and this one," He places a warm hand over Amanda's stomach, "this one's gunna need a room too. Just makes sense now to, y'know, think about the future."  
  
Amanda cracks a smile, the tears from before still threatening to skim down her cheeks. "I think you're right." She rocks up onto her tip-toes and kisses him. "Let's get to the doctor first, see if everything's okay. We'll use the first trimester to look at houses and if everything goes right, we can move forward from there."  
  
Sonny gives her a sad look. "Everything's gunna be alright, Manda. We're gunna have this baby and move into a beautiful roomy house and nothin's gunna stop us, you hear me?"  
  
The smile on her face falters a little bit and the tears finally free themselves from her eyes. "Yeah, but, y'know, I'm... I'm a little older now, Sonn, I'm a higher risk... I could... what if I lose this baby?"  
  
He steps back up to her and pulls her into him, holding her like he did before. "Honey, listen to me. You're allowed to worry but you're also allowed to be happy. I'm not goin' anywhere no matter what, alright? You're stuck with me until I'm old and grey and droolin' all over you." He slowly starts to sway them back and forth, a comforting hand rubbing across her back. She wants to make a quip about how that's already a thing she has to deal with, but she stops herself. Instead, she lets him rock her. She takes in a deep breathe and lets it out slowly, as if to breathe in the good and let out the bad. And then she hears his voice, barely a whisper.  
  
  
"Everything's gunna be okay. You're gunna get the happy ending that you deserve."


End file.
